


Fruit Slice

by Joe_Reaves



Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-08
Updated: 2010-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-08 19:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/78758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Berko's a tease.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fruit Slice

He's doing it deliberately, I know he is! He's sitting in the break room eating an orange. Each slice is the same. He carefully separates it from the orange and then slowly sucks it into his mouth until he has almost the whole thing in there, then he pulls it out again. He repeats that a couple of times until I'm ready to storm over there and snatch it out of his hands. It's a piece of fruit damn it, stop giving it a blow job and just eat it! Then he'll bite into it and suck it into his mouth, the juice spilling over his lips until I ache to lean in and lick it off. Slowly. Teasingly. The same way he's eating that orange.

Finally he's done, but not done teasing apparently. He's licking his fingers clean, one by one. Running his pink tongue over them and then sucking on them. I can barely move my pants are so tight after that display. When his fingers are clean he looks up and catches me staring. His eyes are glinting with mischief and he winks at me before sauntering off, heading home to that cabin of his out back. I wait a few seconds then stalk after him. He may be a tease, but I'm the one who taught him everything he knows and it's my turn to have some fun now.


End file.
